megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Amaterasu
Amaterasu (アマテラス, Amaterasu) is a recurring demon in the series. History is the Japanese sun goddess who rules over the High Plain of Heaven. Her name means "she who illuminates the heavens". She was born from Izanagi's left eye. The most famous myth involving her took place when her brother Susano-o attacked her temple in a drunken rage and killed several of her priestesses. Distressed by this, Amaterasu fled into a cave and darkness fell on the world. Ultimately the other gods lured her out of her hiding place by placing a mirror next to the cave entrance and began to cheer and yell due to the antics of Ame no Uzume. When Amaterasu peeked out to see what the commotion was, she was told there was a new god and was directed to look at the mirror. Having never seen her own reflection before, she was fascinated by what she saw and was lured out of the cave, returning light to the world. Amaterasu is also known as the ancestor of the Imperial lineage.﻿ In , her name is unified to be "Amaterasu-Omikami" (天照大御神). In , she is more often addressed by her full title of "Amaterasu-Sume-Okami" (天照皇大神), or alternatively "Sume-Omikami" (皇大御神), literally means the "Great Imperial Deity". Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Amatsukami Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Megami Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Tenjin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Amatsukami Clan *Persona 4: Priestess Arcana *Persona 4 Arena: Priestess Arcana *Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Survivor: Megami Race *Devil Survivor 2:'' Megami Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Amaterasu is a special fusion only being able to be summoned by Sacrificial fusion of Take-Mikazuchi and Yatagarasu, using Ame-no-Uzume as the sacrifice. She starts at level 56, so the player must be at the same level to first unlock her. She has the ability to null Fire, Death, and Expel spells. ''Persona 4'' Konohana Sakuya will evolve into Amaterasu once the High Priestess Social Link reaches Rank 10, making Amaterasu the ultimate Persona for Yukiko Amagi. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Amaterasu appears under the guise of Kinmamon in Sector Eridanus in the Schwartzwelt. She appears to be lost and confused, drawn to the powers of the land by her nature as a mother goddess. The Schwartzwelt's powers were trying to incorporate her into the group of the Demon Mothers, and she wound up talking senseless gibberish in a corner on Eridanus until the Protagonist, with the aid of Ame no Uzume and Futotama shone a magical mirror upon her, waking her up from her delusional dreams and allowing her to leave the dimension with her caretakers. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Amaterasu appears as the strongest member of the Megami race. In Devil Survivor 2, Amaterasu is a Unique demon that doesn't require a particular fusion combination to create. Instead, the player has to achieve a Fate level of 5 with Otome Yanagiya before it is available. Once this has been achieved, it is unlocked for fusion on all subsequent runs as long as the player imports his/her save. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Amaterasu.PNG|Sprite from Giten Megami Tensei Amaterasu1.PNG|Sprite from Majin Tensei II Amadevichi.gif|Sprite from Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children (Playstation) Amaterasu.GIF|Sprite from Devil Children Fire/Ice Books amaterasu model.png|Model in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Image:P4-Amaterasu.png|Design originating from Persona 4 amagi_persona02.jpg|Amaterasu in Persona 4 The Animation Amaterasu appearance in P4A.gif|Amatersu's appearance in Persona 4 The Animation Image:AMATERASU.png|Amaterasu as she appears in Devil Survivor Amaterasusj.PNG|Amaterasu as she appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Amaterasu Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Amaterasu as she appears in Devil Survivor 2 Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Deity Race Category:Priestess Arcana Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Megami Clan Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Megami Race Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Amatsukami Clan Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons